bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Crimsons
The 'Dark Crimsons' '''are a bunch of Special Agents that can only be placed together. This doesn't mean that they can only be placed at one place, but it means that you cannot place one of them at a time. You have to place all of them, otherwise the game will remain paused till you cancel the selection. The Dark Crimsons are the world's greatest superheroes. They defeated Nomba when she was evil. They defeated the Dracos when they were evil. They created the Crimson Tower and a Taco Store inside it! They are truly beyond words! They are.... not monkeys (Actually Superheroes) They cost 10,000MM. ''How did Superheroes enter the monkey world?'' Superheroes entered the monkey world when [http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Realboy7 ''Realboy7''] and ''Magic Man Ooh,'' the creators of the universe saw that the bloons had become really smart, and had created blimps like the deadly ZOMG. They had to put some weights on the monkey side to make the balance of the world equal, so he transported characters from his comics to the monkey world. Nomba, Taxon and Dark Crimsons became real. ''The Crimsons'' Nectas, Impossible Man, Ghost Rider, Rhodus and Thor together make the Dark Crimsons. Later on, The Parth also became a member. He is a crimson-colored portal which can teleport stuff from other dimensions. In the game, he only has an ability which makes 15000 cash, 75 lives and 20 MM drop. The player can hover the mouse pointer over the gifts to collect them. CD- 2 minutes. The Parth can also fuse with the DC to form Gods. He has no other function. ''Powers'' ''Rhodus''- Here is your friendly neighborhood billionaire and the LEADER of the crimsons. A super-powered iron man-suit is all he needs to kick some bloon butts. He blasts bloons with his repulsors, each dealing 300 damage. Twice per round, you can choose to fire the unibeam, which deals 7000 damage to the first bloon it hits. It has infinite pierce and travels in a straight line. The other bloons take only 1/4th the total damage, rounded. Ability- The One-Off- Rhodus calls all his battle armors on the field and makes them surround the field . All the armors together fire the unibeam clearing all the bloons present on the field. This can be used only once in a level. Cannot completely pop ZOMGs but will deflate them to MOABs. ''Nectas''- 2 guns, 1 big rifle, some grenades, War. Nectas uses his 2 small guns to pop bloons. Each gun pops 5 layers and pierces 2 bloons. Can pop leads. The strongest bloon of each round is shot by the rifle, dealing 2550 damage. Fires a grenade every round which violently blows off 10 layers and stuns bloons for 6 seconds. Ability- BGPSM Pill effect- Nectas unleashes the full force of BGPSM Pills and transforms into an uncontrollable super powered ape, with huge muscles. He blasts bloons with single-hand beams, each dealing 250 damage. They pierce infinitely. The ability lasts for 8 seconds. When 7 seconds are over, He jumps off the screen into the stratosphere, and then lands down like a meteorite on the strongest bloon on screen. Deals an epic 6400 damage. Description- "''Nectas Punch!" . ''Cooldown- 60 seconds. ''Impossible Man''- Impossible Man makes four portals around him. Each portal fires something of your selection. You can choose to fire anything that one of your towers is firing. Impossible Man increases the power of all towers that use the attack by a suitable amount. For eg: If you choose darts then he will increase the power by x50. If you choose plasma then he will increase the power by x8. Ability- Hole in track- Makes a huge portal at a place you choose. All bloons that touch the portal get absorbed into it. They end up inside the sun, giving you x2 money for each bloon and x3 money for each blimp with less than 5000 hp. Blimps with over 5000 hp cannot be absorbed, but their hp sure gets lowered by 2000. The portal lasts for 25 seconds. Cooldown- 1 minute. Also, when playing on space tracks with the sun visible, a special animation shows bloons being teleported inside it. ''Thor''- Thor, the Prince of Asgard and the God of Thunder, descends his godly wrath on the bloons! He strikes them with Mjölnir, dealing a godly 400 damage per hit. The downside is that he can attack only one bloon at a time. Ability- God of Thunder- Lets you select 25 bloons, and then strikes them with his godly thunder which deals 6500 damage to them, shocks and stuns them for 9 seconds. The downside is that if the bloon survives and uses a physical attack at one of your monkeys, the monkey will also suffer 5 Shock damage every 2 seconds. Cooldown- 90 seconds. ''Ghost Rider''- GR is the heavy damage dealer of the group. He uses his chains to strike down bloons and damage them. Every chain whip deals 650 damage, and he whips 2 at a time. The really heavy downside is the speed and the curse. Due to the curse, GR turns back into Johnny Blaze after each turn, and must recharge. The whole turn is wasted because Johnny Blaze can do nothing. Ability-Chains of Hell- GR lights his own chains on fire, and then does a heavily heavy ultra heavy damaging move which deals of Bloons damage to all bloons of the wave, regardless of whether they have entered or not. Bosses take only 4999 damage. You earn the usual cash. The chains are extinguished after this and GR turns into Johnny for 5 rounds. Cooldown- 5 rounds and 45 seconds. ''Speed/Range'' ''Pro'' You think we need a pro version? Aren't they OP enough? Anyways, see Diamond Diagon. ''Signature'' [http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Realboy7 ''Realboy7''] and ''Magic Man Ooh'Category:Special Agents